Dying Wish
by TaraTheMisfit
Summary: Riku finds out he has AIDS. Sora does everything in his power to fulfil Riku's every wish before he dies. But does he die? Find out! Yaoishonenai. RikuSora
1. Chapter 1

**Dying Wish**

Pairing: Sora/Riku my fav!

WARNING: Contains yaoi/shonen-ai

This fic is dedicated to my friend Donna who loves Riku and Sora as much as me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 1**

"Everything is so perfect … you're perfect, Riku." The brunette wrapped his arms around the silver-haired boy's neck as he spoke these words. "And so are you." Riku leaned over to claim his lover's lips with his own. Sora ran his hands through the boy's silky silver hair, and they kissed as the sun set on the water in front of them.

Everything WAS perfect. There was absolutely nothing that could tear the two young lovers apart. They've known each other since childhood. Riku and Sora have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They've been to Hell and back. The times apart were so sad, but they got through unscathed. The bond they shared was unbreakable, and the love they have for each other was untouchable. Since the day they said 'I love you', everything had been so wonderful; almost like a dream come true.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Go back to Kairi since she's more important than I am. After all, she is your girlfriend." _

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE!"  
_

"_Oh so it's not you say … well then … if you don't like her, why do you spend more time with her more than with me?" _

Sora paused. Was Riku jealous?_ "I…she forces me to! I don't like her! I swear! Riku, you're my best friend, not her! I ..."__  
"You what? " he said with a hint of frustration and jealousy in his voice. He approached the brunette and faced him, their noses touching. Sora could feel Riku's hot breath tickling his skin. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those lips…_

"_I … I ..." He was interrupted when Riku grabbed the boy's face and kissed him. _Omg, it's like he read my mind! Ahh …mmm… _Sora's eyes widened with surprise, but he kissed him back lustfully. It lasted for several seconds (which felt like an eternity to Sora) when Riku broke the kiss. Sora's heart was pounding fast in his chest, he felt as though it would burst out._

"_Riku … I … you …" He was speechless. _Did he just do that?

"_So, what were you gonna say?" Riku said, slightly smiling. _

"_I don't l-like Kairi … Riku, the only person I love is yo-" Before he could even finish, Riku kissed him again, this time his tongue entered Sora's mouth and explored every part of it. The pleasure was overwhelming. Sora's heart was going to explode out of his chest. _

"_I've always loved you, Sora ...You just never realized it." He blushed lightly, then smiled at the brunette. _

"_I … I've always loved you too, Riku … I was just too afraid to tell you because I was scared you'd hate me or something." He rubbed his arm bashfully._

"_No, Sora. I would never hate you. Even if I didn't like you back, I would still be your friend. I don't want you to keep big secrets like this from me anymore, okay? And the same goes for me." _

_O-Okay, Riku." He said, smiling. "So … umm ... since we like each other and stuff … does that mean we're … you know …."_

"_We're whatever you want us to be." He flashed a loving smile._

_Sora blushed, then wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and reached up to kiss him. _

"_Somehow, I always knew …" _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Psst, you're drooling again."

"Huh?" Sora snapped out of his daze. Riku was laughing at him from the other side of the room. "You were drooling again, silly. What was your daydream about this time?" he giggled.

"Nothing at all." It was his turn to laugh now. "Listen, let's get some sleep. I'm kinda tired from today's Blitzball game, you know." He went to the opposite side where Riku was sitting on the bed. He sat beside him and kissed him, playfully biting on his lower lip and making them both fall backwards onto the bed. "Alright fine, we'll go to sleep cause big baby Sora said so. He needs his beauty sleep." "Shutup." Sora said, smiling. "I love you, too." They both laughed. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him close and gently nuzzling his hair. "Goodnight, my angel." Sora whispers as he buries his head in Riku's chest as they drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Terrible News

Chapter 2 – Terrible News

Sora woke up. He rubbed his eyes and lazily checked the alarm on the dresser. _Dammit, it's already 7 am. I was having such a good dream, too. _He turned over to see if Riku…he was gone! _Where did he go? Shit! Why didn't he tell me where he was going! _Sora quicky sat up and got off the bed to run downstairs, worried as ever.

He was at the bottom of the stairs. Panting, he went to check the living room. Empty. _Okay, he's not watching Saturday morning cartoons … maybe he's in the washroom… _he ran to the washroom down the hall. "Riku?" he knocked on the door…no response. He opened the door. Empty. Not one trace of Riku. _Okaaay …. So he didn't get up to shower. Dammit. _Sora ran around the house for several minutes until he finally stopped in front of the kitchen. The light was on. He went inside. Riku was sitting on the chair, his back facing Sora. _Oh, thank God! _

"Riku! There you are! You scared me! I thought you ran away or something…Riku?" Riku turned around. His hair was tousled, he was pale (well, paler than he usually is), he had tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were red and swollen.

"Good morning, Sora." He said. He was shaking, his voice sounded uneasy. His eyes began to water, but he managed a slight smile. "Riku! What happened?" _Oh, no, please be okay! Wait, who am I kidding. He's CRYING for God's sake. Something is wrong!_

Sora walked up to him and hugged him. Riku looked up, eyes full of tears. "C-Can I ask you something?" he pleaded. "Of c-course you can." Sora was worried now. Riku never cried in front of him unless it was really bad. He usually kept his emotions bottled up inside.

"Would you l-love me if I had a really horrible, contagious, life-threatening disease? And until now, I had no idea that I had it?" his eyes were glassy. He looked up at Sora, waiting for a response. "I …of course I would! Why would you ask such an awful question?" Oh no. He knew where this was going. He stared at Riku.

"Sora …I found out this m-morning that...the doctor c-called me, a-and told me t-that … that …I h-have AIDS, and I'm dying." He looked at Riku, horrified. Riku's last words rang through Sora's mind over and over again. _'I'm dying …. I'm dying … 'NO! Not Riku!_

"R-Riku…no….it's not possible!" Sora's eyes started to water now. His heart skipped several beats. "N-No! It's not true! It can't be! Y-You didn't do anything wrong!" He was crying hard now, clinging to Riku as if he would disappear if he let go.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to cause you pain …I w-would understand if you didn't love me anymore…" He was crying into Sora's chest now, holding him close. "Riku, I'll always love you, no matter what! Y-you're not gonna die! I w-wont let it happen! God can't take you away from me!"

Tears kept running down his cheeks as he screamed. His shirt was drenched from Riku's tears. Riku got up, gently pushing Sora away. His eyes were redder than before. "I'm so sorry … I've caused you so much heartache. I shouldn't have said anything … I'll j-just die alone…" his words were cut off when Sora spoke:

"No! You're not gonna die alone, Riku! If y-you die, I'm going to die with you! I love you, R-Riku, and when you love a person, you stay with them, even if it means for you to catch the same disease and d-dying with them! " Riku looked at Sora, still crying.

"No! That's crazy! I c-can't let you die with me! If I'm going to die, the only thing I want from you is just for you to s-stay with me when I do. In the time I have left, I want to spend every waking hour with you doing things we've always wanted to do as a couple u-until the time comes. Please, Sora …please, do it for me …" Sora couldn't stop sobbing. Riku reached a shaking hand out and wiped a few tears from his lover's cheeks. "Y-Yes, Riku … I promise." Sora said with quivering lips.

"I promised I would never leave you, and I'm going to keep that promise, even after I die." He took Sora's hand in his own. Sora lifted the sick boy's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I promise." Riku managed a smile. He pulled Sora into a loving embrace. "Let's just try to get some sleep ... I'm tired..." Riku let go of Sora and began walking when his knees suddenly gave out, and he collapsed to the ground. "RIKU!" Sora bent down beside his lover, feeling his sweat-covered forehead with his hand. _Riku … no … the disease is starting to take over his body … he has a fever … oh God … why? _Tears began to flow down Sora's cheeks again. He gently picked up Riku and brought him to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Suffering

**Chapter 3**

Riku slowly stirred to life. _Urgh … what happened? Where am I? _He looked around. _Am I alone? _"Welcome back. You fainted, so I had to bring you to bed." Sora spoke from the darkness. He turned on the lamp. Riku turned to see where the voice was coming from. Sora got up from his chair and approached the bed. His eyes had dark circles around them, his face was the colour of paper.

"Ahh …Sora, you alright?" Riku sounded worried.

"I'm fine, it's **you **that we should be concerned about." Riku thought for a moment, then remembered what happened earlier. _Oh yeah …_

"Umm … Sora, I know you're worried about me and all, but I don't want you to be depressed the rest of your life." Riku bit his lip. _I wish I could be there with you the rest of your life, Sora. I want to be there, but I don't think I'll make it. _Tears began to form behind his eyes. "I'm scared, Sora …I'm really scared … I d-don't wanna die. There's still so much to do in such little time. So much to do with you …and there are certain things I haven't done with you, things I won't be able to do because of 'it'. I don't want you to catch it from me. I … I don't understand why I have to suffer like this! What did I ever do!" he buried his face in his hands.

Sora knew what he was saying. He sat beside his silver-haired lover and with a gentle finger lifted his chin. "I would sacrifice my happiness, my health, my virginity, **and **my life for you, as long as it would make you happy. I don't care what happens to me. I love you too much to be selfish. You're the only thing in this world that matters to me." he smiled at his sick lover, choking back tears. Riku grabbed Sora's hand and held it. "I d-don't want you to get hurt." Replied Riku. "Well, I'll get hurt for your sake." Sora crawled on top of Riku, pressed their lips together, and reached down for his zipper.

Sora knew the risks. He knew them well. He knew this could cost him his health; or worse, his **life**. Riku was always there for him when he was sick, or sad, or needed a helping hand. He was always the first one to show up at birthday parties, and was always the one with the best present. Sora remembered that one time where he accidently fell into a pool and almost drowned, but Riku saved him and performed CPR in the nick of time. Riku was there rain, sleet, or snow. Now it was time Sora did something that he knew Riku would want from him.

It wasn't too long until they were both butt naked, panting and covered in sweat. Sora lay on his stomach, sighing deeply and smiling. Riku lay on top of him, gently running his fingers through the brunette's hair. Though now satisfied, he felt really guilty and scared at realizing what he just did. He quicky got off Sora (still butt naked) and reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Sora said with a confused look on his face.

"I'm calling the doctor and booking an appointment for you. You need to get a test done." Riku rapidly dialed his doctor's number.

"But …"

"But nothing. I wan't you checked out as soon as possible. Maybe you can be prevented from 'it' before it even begins to take over your body."

"Okay."

TBC…

Ahh, sorry people! I couldn't write a steamy sex scene cause I'd get banned! –frowns- I kinda rushed this chapter cause there's a lot going on in my life right now! Oh well … there's always next time! And please review! Thank you! 33


	4. Chapter 4 The Doctor's & Memory Lane

**Chapter 4 – The Doctor's & Memory Lane**

The next day…

Sora was in the kitchen eating breakfast. _Mmm, I sure do love pancakes. I hope Riku likes his. _He sighed. _Riku… oh, Riku … I'm going to miss you, buddy. _His thoughts were interrupted when Riku came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sora." He said, approaching Sora and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Sora managed a smile. "Morning, Riku. I made ya breakfast. It's your favourite."

Riku took a seat across from his lover. He stared down at his pancakes, mouth slightly watering. "Aww, thanks. You didn't have to." He started eating his pancakes. Sora watched him for a few seconds, then continued eating his own. _In a few weeks, I'll be eating breakfast by myself. _His hands slighty shook at the thought.

"They're so delicious. I don't think you've ever made them this good before." Riku flashed his brunette lover a smile. "I love them."

"You're welcome." Sora smiled back.

They both finished eating their pancakes. Sora got up and out the plates in the sink. "I'd better get dressed."

"Me too." replied Riku. They both went upstairs.

It was almost 3. Sora and Riku began walking to the doctor's, hand in hand.

"It's cold today, huh." Sora broke the silence.

"Yeah." replied Riku.

"So … ummm … what do you wanna do after the doctor's?" asked Sora.

"Whatever you like." Riku sighed.

"Okay."

They finally arrived at the doctor's. "Wow, what a big place." Sora looked around. He hated hospitals. The walls were painted white. Pictures of past staff covered one of them. Another had framed certificates for best hospital. Nurses and doctors kept running up and down the halls. The atmosphere was gloomy. He looked at Riku. "Where is the front desk?"

"Oh, it's right there." he pointed to his right. "I'll go sign in."

Sora wandered around as Riku spoke with the receptionist, a plump woman with a friendly face. She smiled as Riku spoke to her. When they finished, he came back. "The doctor will be seeing you in a minute. Let's go to the waiting room."

"Okay." They both walked into the waiting room. Sora sat down in one of the chairs. Riku sat beside him. There were only a few people in there. One woman had an eyepatch over her left eye. Next to her was man had a bloody bandage wrapped around his leg. He was staring at the floor. And two seats beside them was a little boy and his mother. The boy looked so fragile. He was so pale, and his eyes had circles under them. Trickles of sweat gleamed from his forehead. He looked so sickly as his mother held him. Sora suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over him. _I don't think I look like that. _Just then, a blonde nurse walked in.

"Sora?" she called out.

"Oh, that's me." said Sora, raising his hand.

"The doctor will see you now." said the nurse. She smiled at Sora as he got up. "I won't be long." He kissed Riku on the cheek. Riku blushed. "I'll be right here." the man with the broken leg gave them a dirty look.

Sora followed the friendly blonde nurse until they reached the room. He sat down. The nurse checked his blood pressure, then she said, "Dr. Sephiroth will be seeing you shortly." She left the room. _Dr. SEPHIROTH! When did THAT GUY become a doctor? _He twitched. _Ugh … oh well. _

A few minutes later, a tall man with silver hair and a labcoat entered the room. He stared at Sora for awhile before speaking. "Well well well, if it isn't Sora? How are you?" Dr. Sephiroth asked Sora. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How's Riku doing?" Sora just gave him a weird look. He was being overly-friendly. "He's fine." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what can I help you with today?" said Dr. Sephiroth, flashing Sora a toothy smile. (lmao I'm making him so nice o.o wtf is wrong with me xDD).

"I … uhhh … I'm here to get tested." He stared at the floor.

"Tested for what exactly?" he took out his huge clipboard and wrote down some notes.

"Umm … AIDS." Sora almost whispered it.

"Sorry, what did you say? You need hearing aids?" questioned the doctor.

"I said I'm getting tested for … AIDS." He said a bit louder.

Sephiroth stared at him. _Ha! I told you he was gay, Mother! Hahahahaha! I win the bet! I get the car for a whole week! _(Sephiroth is talking to his Mother in his mind xD play Final Fantasy and you'll understand). "Oh, I see. Well, let me start right away." An evil grin creeped up on his face. Sora gulped.

Dr Sepiroth took a few blood samples, spit samples and … semen samples. (Sorry guys I dunno how people get tested for AIDS --) Sora twitched. _Does he really need all of these samples? _He rubbed the arm where the doctor had taken the blood. _Ouch … it's sore. _

"Well, I'm finished. You can leave now. Your results will be given to you shortly. We'll call you." Sora thanked the doctor. He went back to Riku. He was fast asleep in his seat. Sora gently shook him. "Honey, I'm finshed. We can leave now."

Riku opened his eyes. Sora was looking down at him. "Oh. Hey …did it hurt?" he asked, getting up.

"Nah, he just took a few DNA samples. Now can we leave? I can't stand this place." He grabbed Riku by the arm and dragged him out the door.

The sun was shining brightly now. The air was warmer, too. Sora took a deep breath. "Wow, it's so nice out now."

"Yea, considering we were both freezing earlier." They both laughed. "So, Riku … what do you wanna do now?"

Riku paused for a moment. "Do you remember elementary school?"

"Who wouldn't remember those times." He chuckled.

"Well … I was wondering … wanna take a trip down memory lane with me?" he smiled, waiting for Sora's answer.

"There's no one else I'd rather go with." He touched Riku's face.

"You're the best, Sora. I love you so much." He kissed him cheek. They both started walking to their destination.

They stopped in front of a small, old-looking school. "It hasn't changed a bit." Sora stared up.

He always loved Elementary school. Mostly because Riku and Kairi were always there. He looked forward to going every single day. Him and Riku would always walk together in the mornings, then in the evenings. Just thinking about all the fun they had made Sora smile.

They walked into the schoolyard. Riku noticed Sora was touching the one of the school's walls. He walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Whatcha looking at?"

Sora turned around. "Riku, remember how we used to draw on the walls?"

"I … think so. Why?" Sora pointed to the spot he was touching. There was a faded picture drawn there. Riku recognized it at once. "Oh my god … it's still there."

-FLASHBACK-

"_Look what I drew, Riku!" 4-year-old Sora pointed to the masterpiece he had just drawn on the wall. It was a picture of him and his best friend Riku as stick figures (but most of the details were there), holding hands and looking happy._

"_Wow its sooooo cool! I wanna draw now!" Riku took out a marker and wrote 'riku & sora bestest friends 4 evr' underneath Sora's drawing. They looked at each other and smiled. Sora quickly turned a bright shade of pink as he met Riku's eyes._

"_You're my bestest friend!" screamed Sora at the top of his lungs. He pulled Riku into a giant hug. _

"_And you're my bestest friend, Sora! We're gonna be bestest friends for ever!" Riku lifted Sora up and carried him onto the grass. They both began to laugh. Riku finally lost balance and toppled over. Sora landed on top of him, their faces inches apart. They both blushed. Sora quickly kissed Riku on the lips and got up. Riku's eyes widened with shock, but he smiled. _

"_Why did you kiss me, Sora?" he asked, not lifting himself up off the grass._

"_Because I wuv you. And when people wuv each other, they kiss."_

_Riku smiled, and they both walked back to the pavement, hand in hand._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I remember like it was yesterday." Riku reached into his pocket and took out a marker. He held it up to Sora, who looked somewhat confused.

"For old time's sake?" Riku asked his lover. Sora smiled and said, "For old time's sake." Riku handed him a spare marker and they drew on the walls, laughing and smiling, as the sun set behind them.

Riku: This fic sucks! I don't have AIDS!

Sora: I loved it! It's so sad, but it still brings back such good memories –sniffle-

Me: -evil laugh- Muahahaha!

Lol

Liked it? I'm gonna make them do more stuff in the next chapter . Boy, Riku and Sora sure do have a lot of flashbacks xD lol anyways please r&r!


	5. Chapter 5 Sadness, A Date and A Ring

**Chapter 5 – Sadness, A Date and A Ring**

Time just flew. The first week seemed to go by so quickly. Sora couldn't believe how fast time seemed to be moving. He couldn't believe that Riku would be gone in a few short weeks. He didn't **want** to believe it. But he knew it was the truth. _I need a miracle. I wish this was all just a dream or something! _He buried his face in Riku's pillow, slowly drenching it with tears.

"Oh Riku, what am I going to do without you? I don't want you to leave me alone!" he screamed through choked sobs. "I can't make it on my own! I need you to stay here!" Sora punched his pillow and continued sobbing until sleep finally took over his body.

---

Riku knocked on the bedroom door.

"Sora? You okay?" He pressed his ear against the door. The only sound that he heard was Sora's gentle breathing. "I suppose he's asleep."

Riku slowly opened the door to find his beautiful lover asleep with a drenched pillow he was holding. Riku moved the pillow and gently shook Sora's shoulder. "Sora, wake up." Sora didn't budge. Riku shook him again, this time a little less gentle. "Sora?"

The brunette opened his eyes. "Riku? What happened?"

"Nothing. You must have fallen asleep while you were …" He paused. "What were you doing?"

Sora looked down at the wet pillow. "I was … uhm, reading." Sora lied. He didn't want to tell Riku about what he was really doing. _I don't want him to feel bad._

"Oh … then why was your pillow wet?" Riku asked.

"Umm … I was sweating." Sora twitched. _I can't lie to Riku, but I have to. _

"I know you're lying to me." Riku said in a stern voice. He stared at Sora. The brunette shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I … I'm sorry." _He knew. How the Hell did he know? _ Sora looked at Riku. His expression didn't change. _He doesn't seem mad at me. _

"Were you crying yourself to sleep?" Riku's heart felt heavy. _He was crying over me. _

"Y-Yes …" Sora's eyes began to water. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Riku everything. Sora got up and ran to Riku, wrapping his arms around the silver-haired boy's waist. "I'm so sorry, Riku! I've been crying myself to sleep every night! I'm always thinking of 'it' and what 'it's doing to you! I don't want 'it' to take you away! Away from me! I can't lose you again! I …" Sora continued sobbing into his lover's chest.

"Sora …" He didn't know what to say. Riku hugged the boy tightly. His heart was filled with sadness. "I was going to ask you something … but I don't think you'll be up to it."

Sora looked up, eyes all red and tear-filled. "Y-you can ask me …" he sniffled.

"I was wondering … maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

Sora's expression immediately lit up. "R-Really? Where?"

"That fancy restaurant that we always used to pass by … I forgot the name…" Riku scratched his head.

"Oh, you mean La Vitessa? Riku, I'm sure that place is way to expensive." Sora wiped his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm paying. Money can't stop me from having a good time." He smiled half-heartedly.

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked.

"Yep, it's a date." Riku hugged his lover. "Hurry up and get dressed." He left the room.

"My first date." Sora ran to get dressed. He smiled. _Me and Riku on a date. A date! Just me and him. Me and my Riku._

20 minutes later…

"I'm ready."

Riku was sitting on the couch in the living room when Sora walked in.

"Oh my god … you look amazing." Riku's jaw dropped.

Sora was dressed in a crisp, black pinstriped suit. He had a white shirt underneath, followed by a slick black tie. His hair was gelled a little differently than usual, and he had on black polished loafers that shined every time he took a step. Riku has never seen him look this dressed up before. He couldn't stop staring.

"So do you." Sora blushed. "Umm … are we gonna go now?"

Riku snapped out of his trance. "Oh, right …" he laughed. Sora kissed him. "Let's go, I'm starving."

They both walked out the door.

---

La Vitessa was a big place. The interior was very elegant, with warm colours and the furniture matched perfectly. Giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A grand piano sat in a corner of the main dining room. Sora looked around. He was so amazed at how beautiful the place really was.

"Wow, what a nice place." He said to his lover.

The waiter showed them to their table. Riku pulled out the chair for the younger boy. Sora whispered a 'thank you' and they both sat down.

"Mmm, the food on the menu sounds so delicious." Sora scanned through the menu.

"I think I'm gonna order the fish." Riku didn't feel like looking through it.

"Me too." He gave the menu to the waiter, a middle-aged man with black hair and a pretty smile. "Excellent choices. I'll be back in a jiffy."

The waiter left the two lovers. Sora put his hands on the table. Riku placed his hands over Sora's which caused him to blush. "Riku … I'm so glad we came here. It's so wonderful."

"I am too," he replied, "Nothing makes me happier." They both smiled.

The waiter came with the food and drinks. Both lovers removed their arms from the table and began to eat their delicious meals.

---

It was past 9, and both lovers were returning home from a wonderful evening. Or so Sora thought.

Riku dragged Sora into the opposite direction. "W-What are you doing? Home is the other way." Riku just smiled and said, "I'll show you in a second."

He continued walking with Sora until they were in the park. The moon was shining brightly. Several street lamps were lit, and a gentle breeze blew through the park.

Sora took a deep breath. "The park is so much nicer at night."

"Yeah, I agree." Riku stared at the ground. _I don't know if I should ask him._

"Can we sit down? I'm kinda tired." They stopped beside a tree and sat down on the grass beside it. Riku bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" Sora noticed the silver-haired boy's action.

"I …" He reached into his pocket. Sora stared at him, puzzled. _What's he doing?_

"I have a present for you." Riku took out a small velvet black box. Sora gasped.

Riku opened the box. Inside was a beautiful golden band with what appeared to be tiny designs carved onto the sides. Riku took Sora's left hand and placed the gorgeous ring on his 4th finger. "Riku …it's so beautiful." He admired the ring from a distance.

Riku stared into his eyes and said, "Now we can be together forever, no matter what. When you look at this ring, remember the person who gave it to you. Remember the boy who loved you more than anything in this world. Remember me, Sora. I love you so. Always remember how much I love you."

Sora was already sobbing. "I love you, too, Riku. I promise we'll always be together, no matter what." Sora placed his hands behind Riku's head and pulled him into a kiss. In return, Riku embraced his younger lover and kissed him back. Both lovers fell backwards onto the grass. The moon and the stars shone brightly on them as they held each other, occasionally kissing each other ever so gently, and they fell asleep, lost in love and completely forgetting the world around them.

TBC…

-----

OMG, I'm really sorry for not updating fast enough! I know you must all be fuming, but I like recently started school, and like all this stress has been on me, and like today something happened where I almost had a heart attack (long story lol) but anyways, I hope it wasn't too shitty. Please R&R. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 6 – Expect the Unexpected**

Sora opened his eyes. He looked around. "How did I end up in my room?" He turned to the sleeping boy next to him. _Oh, I get it. I must have fallen asleep last night while we were out, and Riku brought me home. Aww … he really does care about me…_

The brunette yawned. _What day is it? _He stood up and walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall. _August 7… 3 weeks have gone by already. Only one week left until … _Sora choked back tears. _No … oh God, no …. _The brunette fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. _I … _"Sora?"

Sora looked behind him. Riku was sitting up in the bed. "Sora, what're you doing over there? Come back to bed," The silver-haired boy smiled. "I'm getting lonely already." The brunette got to his feet. "Riku …" He ran and jumped on the silver-haired boy. "You're squishing me!" They both laughed. Sora began tickling the older boy. "HAHAHA! Sora! You know I'm really sensitive!" Sora wouldn't stop. He continued tickling the other boy. _I'm gonna make Riku the happiest boy in the world! _

After 5 minutes of sheer laughter, Sora stopped. Riku gently smacked his arm. "You sure do know how to make me laugh." Sora smiled at the boy. "Of course I do. You're my best friend." Riku wrapped his arms around the younger boy's neck and pulled him closer, their faces inches away. Sora lifted a hand and gently touched the silver-haired boy's face. "I love you, Riku." He said, pressing their lips together. "I love you too." Riku began to cares the younger boy's back when the phone rang. Sora broke the kiss. "I'll get it." Riku groaned as the brunette walked away.

Sora picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Sora?" a woman's voice said.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Sephiroth's receptionist calling. He would like to see you and Riku ASAP. It's regarding your test results."

Sora's heart began to race. "Is it … bad news?"

"I'm not sure. You'll have to come in and see the doctor in person."

"Would it be possible to come now?"

"Let me check." There was a pause. Sora swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat. _I have a feeling this is going to be bad._

"Yes, it is possible to come now. How does 10:30 sound?"

"Fine. We'll be there."

"Ok, see you soon." He closed the phone. _Oh no …. _

"Sora, everything alright?" asked Riku as Sora walked into the bedroom.

"The doctor wants to see us … it's regarding our test results." He stared at the floor. "Oh … when does he wanna see us?" Sora looked up at Riku. "This morning at 10:30. Hurry up and get ready." Riku bit his lip. "I … ok."

The boys got ready and left, not having any idea of what was in store for them.

The lovers arrived at the hospital. They quickly signed in and took their seats. Sora lay his head on Riku's shoulder. "I'm scared, Riku … what if it's bad?" Riku kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is OK." Sora whispered, "I hope you're right."

30 minutes passed by when the receptionist came in. "Riku and Sora?" Riku nodded. "The doctor would like to see both of you."

They followed the blonde receptionist into the room. "He'll be with you shortly." Sora nodded. "Thank you, miss." She smiled, and left.

"Umm …Sora?" Riku bit his lip. "Yeah?" Sora sat on the silver-haired boy's lap. "What if … you know … you have it too?" Sora froze. "I … I … don't know." He bit his lip. "A-At least I'd be with you." He hugged the older boy. Riku gasped at the boy's words. "Oh, Sora … don't say that, please!" Riku held the boy close, letting a tear slide down his cheek. "Riku …" The sound of footsteps approaching made Sora jump off Riku's lap and sit in the chair beside him.

Minutes later, the doctor arrived. "Hello there, boys."

"Hello, Dr. Sephiroth. Good to see you." said Sora. Riku nodded. "Hello."

"Well, I'd like to get this over with as quick as possible. I'm sure you know why you're here?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah…my test results." Sora gulped. "Were they … positive?"

The doctor laughed. "Well … this isn't really about **your **test results, Sora. This is actually about **Riku's**." Sora gasped. "Riku's?"

Riku looked confused. "But … my test results were confirmed 3 weeks ago." Dr. Sephiroth smiled. "Actually, the results we gave you were wrong."

Sora gasped. "Wrong!?" The doctor nodded. "For some odd reason, certain files were mixed up. Yours happened to be one of them. One of the nurses discovered it last night. We've been calling in patients to tell them about the mix-up. Now, your results turned out negative. You don't have the disease, Riku. We're terribly sorry about the mix-up. But I suppose you're happy it was all a mistake."

Both boys' jaws dropped. "Happy? I'm more than happy! I'm overjoyed! Thank God!" Sora jumped up and down. "Riku, I can't believe it! You don't have it! This is the best day ever!" He kissed the silver-haired boy's cheek.

"I … I … good …" Riku was speechless. His mouth was still opened. Dr. Sephiroth smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two to be happy." Before the doctor could leave, Sora jumped up and hugged him. "Oh?" The doctor was startled. Sora smiled, "Thank you so much, Doctor. You don't know how happy I was to hear the news from you." The doctor laughed. "You're most welcome. Goodbye." Sora let go of the doctor as he left.

"Riku, this is one of the best days of my life. I … I'm so happy." He began to cry. Riku smiled. "I … can't believe it. This is …truly a miracle. C'mon Sora, let's go for a walk!" Sora pounced on the older boy. "More like let's run a marathon!" Both boys fell into a fit of giggles as they left the hospital, finally able to live in happiness.

End.


End file.
